


Velvet and Stone

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Community: femslash100, F/F, Magic, Memory Loss, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I saw rubies in your eyes and wanted to make you mine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ram

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble cycle Astrology--each chapter will be titled with an astrology theme.

The candles flickered against the dark walls of Regina’s bedchamber, filling the room with a warm glow.  She stretched out on her bed, shivering against the silk sheets, and crooked her finger to the figure cowering against the oak door frame.

“Come now, my pet.  Don’t be afraid.”  Regina knew how her voice dripped with poison, but the creature had no choice but to obey.  “I won’t hurt you.”

The girl shuffled across the floor, unused to walking on two long, human legs.  “My queen.”  Her voice was dark and dry, scraped raw with blood and bone.  “I am far from home.”

_They found you butting against a cave wall like a broke beast_ , Regina wanted to say, recalling the frightened faces of her guards as they dragged the half-formed werewolf into the castle upon Regina’s orders.  _I saw rubies in your eyes and wanted to make you mine._   “You cannot fool me,” Regina said, turning her voice to black velvet.  When she tried to meet the girl’s eyes, but her dark hair hung over her face, scrubbed clean by the kitchen maids.  “You have no home, wolf-girl.”

The girl made a noise low in her throat, and a smile spread slow across Regina’s face.


	2. The Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina knew how animals could be broken.

Regina knew how animals could be broken.  She’d once been a master horsewoman, she knew how to tame, how to mold and shape and shift.  But her wolf-girl, her long-haired wolf-girl with a snarl like a thunderstorm and eyes that glowed like embers in the dark, would not be easily broken.

 “Can you not hold a fork and knife like a proper lady?”  Regina tilted her chin up, chastising her bent-backed dinner partner.

The girl held her fork awkwardly, looking at the cooked meat with distaste.  Despite the dress Regina chose for her, the girl wore a bland shift borrowed from the scullery maid.  “I’ve not eaten at a table in…a long time.”  Words were still hard for the girl.

Regina clicked her tongue.  “Well, darling, we are _not_ animals here.”

The girl looked up at Regina.  Rather than hot and blazing, her eyes were stone-cold.  “I am not an animal, my queen.”  With one powerful sweep of her arm, she sent her supper dishes clattering to the floor.

The guards at the door made a move, but Regina held up her hand.  With a small flick of her fingers, the food was back in the dishes and on the table.  The girl’s eyes widened.  “Now,” Regina said, sipping her wine, “shall we try again?”


	3. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red remembered things from long ago, but only in hazy images, in shadowed moments.

Red remembered things from long ago, but only in hazy images, in shadowed moments.  As she lay cold and hungry at the foot of her small mattress like a common cur, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember a friend.

_“There was an evil queen,”_ a woman said, her voice soft like snow.  _“I’m running from her because she wants to kill me_.”  The woman was a friend, a true friend, someone who protected and loved Red.  Her memory of this woman was clean and fresh, smelling of lilies and cold water, of days before Red had to live as a wolf on the run.

_Where did she go?  Why can I not remember her name?_

An evil queen.  _Not my queen, the one who took me in_ , Red thought, head aching with confusion.  But her new queen was not benevolent and kid; she was so different from Red’s old friend in the forest.  She was not foul or evil, not _really_ —she gave Red food and Red turned her away like an ungrateful puppy, her anger getting the better of her.  She gave Red a bed to sleep in, yet Red found herself at the end of it like a broken pet.

Her new queen smelled of smoke and wool, incense and moss.  A sharp smell, a dangerous smell.  A smell that made her want to howl.

Red missed her old friend and feared her new queen—the two women who took her into their mad lives.


End file.
